


Birthday Present

by usniverse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Drabble, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usniverse/pseuds/usniverse
Summary: In which Moon Byulyi was spending a night (as always) in Solar's house during her birthday.





	

"Are you not sleeping?" The older of the two yawned and rubbed her eyes, already plopping herself down onto the bed and reached for her favorite blanket.

 

"Unnie," the younger one called in a serious tone, her gaze is nailed sharply at the latter.

 

"Are you seriously going to do this?"

 

"Do what?" Solar looked at her restless younger member ㅡMoonbyul, who happened to be her girlfriend as wellㅡ with a puzzled expression. She was so ready to close her eyes but decided to hang in there for a while for the sake of her annoyed girlfriend. Moonbyul could be whiny when she was annoyed and whiny Moonbyul was the last thing she wanted on her list tonight.

 

Moonbyul, with a dejected scowl, shoved her phone to Solar's face, pointing to the date in particular.

 

"It's 1 AM, December 22nd 2016!" She claimed in a low tone.

 

"And...?" And that was when it hit Solar. December 22nd 2016. December 22nd. For fuck's sake it was Moonbyul's birthday. And Solar, her very own girlfriend, forgot.

 

Solar was smart, but she was also slow-witted. The best excuse she could come up with was "Uh, Byul-ah... I was about to give you a surprise the next morning. But you brought this up."

 

Moonbyul's face lightened up a bit, but she was still not convinced.

 

"Whatever the surprise is, I want it now, then. Or else I won't let you sleep in peace."

 

Solar cursed in her head. What the hell should she give to Moonbyul when in fact, she had not prepared anything? Solar stared at Moonbyul, deep in thought. Heck, even without make up and tousled bed hair, Moon Byulyi looked majestic. Although Moonbyul proudly claimed Solar to be the prettiest, Solar still thought her girlfriend was prettier than her. Moonbyul just had this charm that was spellbound for her. She rarely admitted it, for Moonbyul was the one to play the greasy part, but Solar's world revolved around hers.

 

And that was when Solar knew exactly what to give Moonbyul as a birthday present.

 

With one swift movement, Solar was already hovering on top the younger one, hands supporting on the space beside Moonbyul's shoulders.

 

"Unnie?" Moonbyul's voice was nervous, but an obvious excitement could be heard. Solar doubted for a while. She wasn't usually aggressive, but this time, it was Moonbyul's birthday and this was the only way she could think as an apology for being a dumb and forgetting her very own girlfriend's born day.

 

Solar pressed her lips against Moonbyul and unlike the gentle and shy kisses they usually stole from each other in the backstage, this kiss was daring and passionate. Moonbyul was fast to react. She moved her lips sloppily against the older's and was the first to slip a tongue out, poking it to Solar's lower lip to beg for an entrance.

 

Solar parted her lips in response, allowing Moonbyul's tongue to enter and met hers. A battle for dominance happened instantly, won ㅡand always wonㅡ by Moonbyul, swirling and sucking on Solar's tongue and Solar, letting out a pleased noise from the back of her throat. 

 

Solar quickly broke the kiss, not wanting for Moonbyul to dominate any longer. The silver-haired girl, of course whined in protest. But Solar hushed her by running her fingertips against the smoothness of Moonbyul's neck. Reaching her pajama, she unbuttoned it one by one, in a painfully slow pace.

 

"Unnie..." Moonbyul's voice was hoarse and came out as a rough whisper.

 

"Ssh, love." Solar leaned down, tracing her lips against Moonbyul's ear and down to her jaw, whispering against her skin in a voice that turned Moonbyul's legs weak. "It's your birthday and this is my present."

 

After all the buttons were done, Solar removed the pajama along with the bottoms, leaving the birthday girl only in her underwear.

 

"Ooh, look at this," Solar cooed in a teasing manner, her forefinger traces against the younger's toned abdomen. "You've been working out well eh, Moon Byulyi?"

 

Moonbyul kept her mouth shut. Her mind was too cloudy and she was too excited, if not nervous, with what Solar would do. Solar was not usually the type to take the lead, but when she did, it drove Moonbyul to her edge.

 

Noticing her girlfriend who had gone mute, Solar straddled her hips before leaning down to pepper kisses on her neck and went lower to her chest. Without any doubt, she brushed her tongue against Moonbyul's nipple, hardening it effortlessly. Acquiring a small whimper from the latter, Solar daringly grazed her teeth against it while her hand played with her another breast. 

 

After a bit while, Solar's tongue trailed down to Moonbyul's abdomen, stopping for a while to nibble on the toned muscle and left a faint red mark on it. Proud of her own art, Solar trailed down even lower until her tongue brushed against the thin fabric of Moonbyul's underwear.

 

"Let's see how worked up you are for me," Solar murmured to herself. With that, she slid a finger across Moonbyul's clothed folds and acquired another whimper from the younger. 

 

"You're this turned on? I haven't even done anything." Solar then slid two fingers, lightly pressing them against Moonbyul's clit and felt the dampness of the underwear. 

 

"Unnie, stop teasing me." Moonbyul's tone was authoritative, like it always was. But tonight, Solar was the one leading and she wanted Moonbyul to listen.

 

"And if I don't?" Solar rubbed the clothed clit, pressing her fingers a little harder yet refusing to remove the underwear. 

 

"Solar unnie, p...please," Moonbyul was practically moaning, lifting her head up slightly to look at the older whose face was between her legs.

 

Seeing Moonbyul's half-lidded eyes, Solar remembered that this was supposed to be a present, not a punishment. So, she pulled down the damped underwear and tossed it down recklessly.

 

Moonbyul responded by spreading her legs and folding up her knees, while Solar was already scooting closer, positioning her face right in front of Moonbyul's womanhood.

 

The first moment Solar's tongue brushed against Moonbyul's clit, the birthday girl bit down on her lower lip and let out a muffled long moan. Solar continued to lick on the bundle of nerves before eventually rubbing Moonbyul's folds with a finger and inserting it in, eliciting another moan from the latter.

 

"Solar unnie...." Moonbyul mumbled and Solar was only encouraged even more by that, inserting another digit in and started thrusting her fingers in and out. Her lips were still latched on Moonbyul's clit as she sucked it up occasionally.

 

Moonbyul arched her back when the thrust of Solar's fingers went faster, hitting on her sweet spot. "Unnie... Oh, f-fuck..." The younger's moans got heard more often and louder as the pace of the thrust went faster. Solar added another finger and with all three fingers thrusting in a mad speed, Solar moved up to look at Moonbyul's lewd face.

 

Moonbyul had her eyes closed, lips parted and head thrown back in pleasure. A sight that did nothing to Solar but turned her on even more than she already was. Kissing Moonbyul's lips sloppily, Solar felt her walls tightening around her fingers.

 

"Unnie- I-I'm.." Moonbyul mumbled in between the kiss, her moan, and catching a breath. Solar, knowing her girlfriend was close, fastening the movement of her fingers and bringing Moonbyul to her edge.

 

After a long loud moan and sudden burst of juice flowed out of her womanhood, Moonbyul lied down flat on the bed, her body all sweaty. Solar, with her fingers coaxed with her girlfriend's juice, lied down beside her. Both of the women's chests rose up and down in unison, trying to catch breaths after the hot session.

 

"Round 2?" Moonbyul asked in a joking manner, which was replied by a short laughter by the older. "Definitely not now. I'm sleeping." Solar pulled up the blanket and covered her and her girlfriend's naked bodies. She then snuggled close to Moonbyul and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

"In the morning, then. I need to pay this back." Moonbyul closed her eyes, chin resting against Solar's head.

 

"Pay what back?" Solar mumbled, her voice was already distant and Moonbyul was amused at how fast the brunette could go into a deep sumbled.

 

Moonbyul leaned to Solar's ear and whispered the answer, wishing it could get stuck into one of Solar's dreams.

 

"Do you know how fast a rapper's tongue can get?"


End file.
